JirTsu-AU
by SilentAssassin786
Summary: An alternate version of the story of Jiraiya and Tsunade. Future lemons...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I** **do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

She was shattered, heartbroken, devastated. He had left her, like all the others. Yet this time, it was so much worse, this time she didn't get any closure, she didn't get to tell him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him...

This was just like when Dan and Nawaki had died. Except back then she was being comforted in the arms of the man she was now mourning, crying into his chest, clutching his shirt and never wanting him to let go of her. Yet this time, it was so much worse and it had her reeling in realization. When Dan and Nawaki had died, she felt a part of herself was lost with them, buried six feet under. Now, it felt like somebody had ripped her soul out of her body, and burnt it in the eternal flames of Amaterasu.

"Baka" she cursed him, tears pouring down her cheeks like a torrent. He had promised her he would be by her side for eternity and beyond, guiding her in her post as Hokage, annoying her to no end, requesting an endless stream of dates. Perhaps it was her fault. After all, everyone she loved left her, it was as if she was cursed. She had vowed to herself after her brother and former lover's demise, that she would never allow anyone into her heart again, that she would never love again...

Yet, Jiraiya still somehow wormed his way into her heart. She reminisced about their first meeting, he was such an obnoxious, overbearingly loud brat. He'd proclaimed he'd be the strongest ninja in Konoha, and he'd backed up that claim by some distance. She knew he was the strongest of the three, and she knew Orochimaru knew. That was why he'd planned his invasion when his former teammate wasn't there to stop him.

She remembered as he pouted when all the girls swooned after Orochimaru, who had that 'mysterious and cool' thing going on. Yet she'd never liked him; not that she had liked him as a friend either. She'd always been revolted by his attitude and behavior, and that pasty skin of his coupled with that long tongue of his which made her want to puke. She'd go comfort her baka, and when he'd give her that lecherous grin of his, which secretly made her heart skip a beat and do a somersault, she'd hit him on the head, grinning in satisfaction and skipping away.

She gave a watery chuckle as she remembered as she remembered the first time he called her 'Hime', she'd blushed tomato red (which she still did until the last time he'd addressed her by that). He laughed at her, and she punched him across Konoha, her blush still etched onto her face. She had watched him grow from this fat, chubby, little kid to this suave, sinfully sexy man who towered above everyone in the Elemental Nations. His obsidian eyes, which held such raw power in them, yet looked at her with the gentlest warmth. His gorgeous white hair coupled those titanic shoulders and those muscled arms, her eyes glazed at the thought of him.

Snapping out of her lust-induced haze, she sighed. She'd missed her chance; to let him know how she'd felt, to give him that one chance he so desperately craved and rightfully earned. He'd always been there for her, strong and silent, he'd gathered her into his arms for an endless number of days, whispering soothing words of comfort into her ears. She missed the feeling of being in his arms, cuddling into his warm chest, dozing off to sleep in his embrace. As she traced the headstone of his resting place with the tips of her fingers, it finally struck her-Jiraiya, her Jiraiya was gone, never ever to come back. This induced another bout of sobs, and it felt like an eternity until they had finally subsided.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. 'Jiraiya would want you to be strong' she internally chided herself. And she would, in public at least. She was the Hokage and had to appear strong. Behind the scenes though, it was a totally different situation. She still could not believe that Jiraiya, _her Jiraiya_ , was gone. He'd always been so larger than life, always there for her, somehow managing to both annoy and comfort. But then she realized that Jiraiya was never _hers._ Despite his best of efforts, she'd always reject his advances. _'Maybe it was for the best'_ one side of her mused, _'you'd be hurt ten times more if you had allowed him to come any closer'._ But then the other side of her brain argued back, _'But he wouldn't have gone if I were with him'._ She dumped her head onto her hands. She felt so guilty, guilty for denying both herself and him, for depriving them of what would've been a magical journey together. _'What if I'd heeded his words and stayed back in the village after Dan and Nawaki's death. But more importantly, what would've happened of us?'_ she questioned herself.

Realizing that she'd lost her chance, she let the tears fall freely down her rosy cheeks. She could think of only one solution at this point - _sake_.

Just when she gathered herself up and return to her abode to go drunk on her sorrow, she heard a slight rustling of the wind. "I couldn't let you win the bet now, could I Hime?".

Tsunade froze when his voice reached her ears. She turned around slowly, eyes open in shock and disbelief...

A gasp hitched in Tsunade's throat.

"After all, you do have a reputation to uphold, Legendary Sucker" she could practically **feel** that annoyingly endearing smirk of his. Was she seeing hallucinations. After all this time, after all her losses, had she finally turned insane? Was Jiraiya's death the last nail in the coffin for her sanity. She was aroused from her silent pondering by Jiraiya's voice.

"Hime, look at me when I talk to you". His voice was sharp as a knife, slicing through the stillness effortlessly. She'd heard this voice of his many a time before during wartime, yet she was never the subject of it. He seemed to have reserved a special caring and affectionate tone of his for hers only. Yet, she found it difficult to disobey his command. Despite her stature as Hokage, it was no secret to anyone how much influence he held over the on-goings in the village and how much he was used to being in charge. His stint as a Jounin teacher was testimony to that.

She turned around and looked at anywhere but him. She just wanted this to be get over with as soon as possible and be left to wallow in misery by herself. "Hime" he called out to her affectionately. She looked up at him, cursing at her distinct lack of height. She must be so fragile and small in his eyes, which was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"You..you're not r-real" she stammered, trying to control her tears.

"Yes I am Hime" he replied "look, here" he spoke as he reached out to touch her. She closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek, hoping her lack of vision would be enough to dispel the illusion and make him go away. So to say she was surprised when she still felt his large hands caressing her cheeks would be an understatement.

Slowly, tentatively she opened her eyes to see a beautiful, tender smile grace his features. "You know I would never leave you" That did for her. She hugged him as tight as she could and wept into his strong chest as he held her. "Shh, it's alright Hime, I came back". She looked up at him, her gaze meeting his, his hands moving out to wipe off her tears, and trying his luck, kissed away some of them. She sighed tranquilly into his chest as she felt his lips press softly onto her flawless skin.

"I thought you were dead. I..I thought you-you had left me" she whispered.

"But I didn't. The mission, Hokage-sama, was a success" he replied in sarcastic trademark fashion and hugged her even tighter, breathing in her irresistible luscious lemon scent.

"I hate you" she grumbled into his chest.

"Love you too, my Hime" he chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. She hoped he didn't see how her face flushed when he kissed her (which he unfortunately did, she wasn't infamous as the 'Legendary Sucker' without good reason). Smirking at this, he purred seductively into her ear, "So Hokage-sama, are you ready to be debriefed by me?". If possible, she flushed even further as she hit his shoulder. He stumbled back, not missing how her cheeks were bright pink, and gave a lewd grin at this.

"You baka. Come to my place. You can tell me about your mission there, and you might as well stay there until you're fully healed, considering that your injuries are so extensive" she spoke authoritatively. He nodded and was about to move when she spoke again, "Oh and Jiraiya," she called out, "I want all the mission details, **all of them**. If I think even for a moment that you're lying to me or hiding something, I'll get Inoichi Yamanaka, Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi from T & I to spill your secrets" she finished with a malevolent glint in her eyes. Jiraiya shuddered at this. He'd decided to keep out some of the more disturbing and gruesome facets of his mission, but that had all been swept off with a single warning.

"Tch, troublesome woman" he whined internally, and smiled when he realized he was beginning to think like a Nara. As he started to walk once more, he was again halted by her calling out his name. Thinking that she was about to threaten him again, he rolled his eyes and turned around again 'I get it Hime, no secre-" he stopped abruptly when he saw her face. She was looking anywhere but him, and that pink tinge had returned to her cheeks. "Um, Jiraiya..." she mumbled.

"Go on, we don't have the whole day" he urged her on.

"My feet are hurting." she spoke.

"So?" he questioned, looking confused. Internally though, he was grinning at the prospect of what she was requesting him to do.

"Can you uh, can you please carry me?" she implored him. She cursed herself for being so shy and incapable of coherent speech whilst in his presence. What had happened to her? Why was she being like this all of a sudden? He grinned at her, and picked her up bridal style. She would've yelped if it wren't for how smoothly he performed the manoeuvre.

Linking her arms around his neck she looked up at him "you could have just given me a piggyback ride".

"I know, but I wanted to hold my Princess in my arms" he replied, gazing at her deeply.

She hoped he couldn't see the blush on her face as he shun-shined them away to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 _Recap:_

 _Linking her arms around his neck she looked up at him "you could have just given me a piggyback ride"._

 _"I_ _know, but I wanted to hold my Princess in my arms" he replied, gazing at her deeply._

 _She hoped he couldn't see the blush on her face as he shun-shined them away to her apartment._

They arrived at her apartment, and separated. Jiraiya dumped himself onto the couch, the exhaustion and ache of his perilous ordeal catching up to him. "Sit down Hime" he sighed, "and I'll tell you". She nodded at him to begin. "Well, as you probably know, I was at death's doorstep, my throat was shredded and my left arm was completely broken, at the last moment I was able to write a message onto Pa's back. It was then that Pain struck me and seemingly drowned me into the ocean. However, just after Pa left, he lifted me out of the water. I wasn't quite dead at that point, and he began using the Naraka Path to heal me. He claimed that he wanted to use me as the new body for his Animal Path. Whilst the process was going on, he unfolded his plans for Konoha". Jiraiya then recounted to Tsunade the events that followed.

 _Flashback_

 _"Did you really think I'd let a shinobi of your quality just die, Jiraiya sensei" Pain asked._

 _"Don't call me that" Jiraiya coughed out with as much venom he could muster. Immediately, the Path with the beads on its face began healing Jiraiya, who he identified as the Naraka Path. Jiraiya continued to cough out blood, though the pain eventually began to subside, until it had completely receded. "Begin the process" Pain ordered. Instantly, all the Six Paths of Pain surrounded him, a strange reddish chakra emanating from their hands, and they begun chanting in an unknown dialect. Slowly, he saw the Animal Path withering away, and he felt his own consciousness slip away. He felt some beads attached by strings tied to his face. Horror-struck, he realized what was happening. "You bastard, I'll kill you" Jiraiya snarled. "There's nothing you can do about this" Pain answered smugly. "You know what else there is that you can do nothing about" Pain taunted, "after I destroy your beloved village, I'll make your woman my own. Yes, the love of your life! I'll fuck the Senju slut. And who knows, when I'm done with her, I'll let you have a turn, though you wouldn't know."_

 _"You bastard!" Jiraiya roared. Suddenly, a white flash enveloped them, blinding everyone. When their eyesight returned, they saw a furious Jiraiya, Rasengan in hand except this one was blackish in colour. "H-how?" Pain stammered, thunderstruck. "No one has ever managed to do this"._

 _"You underestimate me Nagato" Jiraiya spoke, "I am the Gallant Jiraiya, heartthrob of women, Hermit of Mount Myobokuzan, and Gama Sannin of the Leaf" he thundered, striking one of his kabuki poses. The Six Paths of Pain sweatdropped at this. "Only you, Jiraiya-sensei, only you" they proclaimed in symphony, shaking their heads._

 _"Enough" Jiraiya barked. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" instantly, there were six Jiraiyas, one for each Path. "I'm gonna show you why you shouldn't mess around with the strongest of the Sannin, boy" Jiraiya growled._

 _"Bold words, old man, but can you back them up?" Pain sneered._

 _"Senjutsu-wrath of the Toad Sage!" Jiraiya bellowed. Instantly, he re-entered sage mode, though this time without Ma and Pa. All six of him developed a red ring around their eyes. Then, all together, they formed jutsus Pain had no idea was possible:_

 _"Wind Release-Rasenshuriken!"_

 _"Fire Release-RasenShuriken!"_

 _"Water Release-RasenShuriken!"_

 _"Earth Release-RasenShuriken!"_

 _"Yin Release-RasenShuriken!"_

 _"Yang Release-RasenShuriken!"_

 _Then, using his senjutsu, he was able to increase the size of the modified rasengans drastically, till they were comparable to a Tailed Beast Ball. They all moved simultaneously towards the original Path, Nagato. Seeing right through his former technique's novice strategy, Nagato smirked. Just as the six Jiraiyas were about to strike him all from one direction; "Shinra Tensei" Pain spread his hands out. To his horror, he saw the six Jiraiyas lofted into the direction of the Naraka Path, with big grins on their faces. Before he could react, Jiraiya and his shadow clones struck the Naraka path from all directions, causing it to be blasted into the air, where it exploded into several pieces. "So, who's next?" Jiraiya grinned._

 _End_

Jiraiya then spoke about how he weeded the Paths one by one, until finally, hours later, Jiraiya lay exhausted, having vanquished his former student. With the last of his strength, he'd shun-shined to Konoha, where he then detected Tsunade's chakra, and made his way towards her. Meanwhile, Tsunade was close to tears. Whilst he was recounting his ordeal, she'd somehow winded up into his lap. "But Jiraiya. where did you all that chakra from?" she whispered.

"Simple. There was so much natural energy in Ame, I just kept replenishing myself".

"And the ritual? How did you break out of that?" she questioned.

'Love" was all he said.

"I don't get you" Tsunade responded, baffled.

"It was love that empowered me to break free of his control. Love for my village, love for my student, and love for my hime..." he answered, albeit wistfully. Tsunade blushed at this. All of a sudden, she was aware of how her hands were around his neck, how his hands were on her waist, and their faces were so close to each other they could _feel_ each other's breath.

She closed her eyes, and slowly, tentatively, moved in. She felt him do the same, and their lips were _so_ close to each other it hurt. And then, just as his lips ghosted over hers, both their stomachs rumbled. Both blushed beetroot red at this, and then laughed, foreheads touching together. After their laughter died down, Jiraiya spoke "you should prepare something for us". Just when Tsunade was about to retaliate; "but before that, could you take a look at my wounds?" he requested, pouting like a cute puppy.

Tsunade laughed and nodded, before rushing to get her medical aid box, frantically scavenging her apartment until she found it. She wasted no time and immediately began healing the innumerable cuts and bruises on his visible skin. She felt a bit apprehensive about asking him to take off his shirt to heal the rest of his body. After all, this was 'ero-baka' she was talking about. So she was surprised when he gave no striptease-related comment when she asked him to do so.

Tsunade was drooling over herself. 'Holy Flames of Amaterasu, he's hot' she thought to herself. She bit her cherry-red nail to control her carnal desires. 'In the name of your forefathers, keep it in your pants Senju!' she mentally chastised herself. Yet she found herself increasingly unable to do so. The man in front of her, arguably the strongest man in the elemental nations, was also the sexiest and the most ripped. Literally, his entire body was covered with dips and curves of sheer musculature. Despite being in his mid-forties he still kept in good shape. Even the Raikages infamous physique paled in comparison to him.

Jiraiya was well aware of the effect his semi-nakedness had on her, and relished in it. For once she was left tongue-tied by him, and not the other way round. He'd always been entranced by those caramel eyes of hers, which conveyed feelings her words did not, her soft, fair skin seemed to dazzle in the pale moonlight, and of course, the piece de resistance-those two sacred mounds. Jiraiya still had difficulty in accepting how she- Flat-Chested Tsunade had gone on to become the most well endowed woman in the Elemental Nations. It took all his being to not just bend her over and take her until she was screaming his name in unbearable pleasure.

He let her eye-rape him for a few more minutes, and then roused her from her lust-induced haze.

"Uh, Tsunade, the tea? Hello, Earth to Tsunade, where are you"? he questioned. Tsunade shook her head as she heard him. Remembering that she was supposed to make tea, and also that she didn't know how to, she flushed. Reluctantly, she made her way towards her barely used kitchen.

Halfway through, she stopped suddenly, as if remembering something. She turned around to face him with a slight blush on her face. "Um, I-I don't know how to make tea" she mumbled. Jiraiya stared at her incredulously, before bursting into a hearty chuckle, which caused her to blush further. He got up and beckoned her to follow him. "Come my Hime, and together we shall unravel the mysteries of the phenomenon that is tea-making". She laughed, and went after him. They took out the required ingredients, and he lit up the stove with an effortless Katon jutsu.

He tugged her against his chest, her back lightly smacking against his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her when she did nothing. She innocently shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the kettle, where they began brewing the tea. Her lemon scent never felt more enticing to him ever before, perhaps complimented by the soothing aroma of tea leaves. She fit perfectly in his arms, as if it was meant to be, like he'd loudly proclaimed in their youth only to be punched into a hot spring by her, where he'd again be pounded mercilessly by naked women.

Tsunade had never felt more blissful. It just felt so right to be in his arms, for him to enshroud her and protect her as he'd always done, sometimes even at the expense of his life. She breathed in the alluring scent of his cologne, which secretly she could never get enough of, feeling for the first time since his supposed death, at peace. He covered his much larger hand over hers, and stewed the pot. Tsunade rested her head on his strong, sturdy chest, allowing herself some quiet.

She was roused by a warm feeling near her ear "You have to ensure the tea is sweet enough". He kissed her earlobe tenderly, before latching onto it and scraping across it with his teeth. "Yes" she hissed, as his sinfully good kisses went south, to her neck. She moaned and squirmed in his arms as he located her sweet spot, and suckled on it non-stop. "O Jiraiya" she asked, keeping up her innocent charade, "how do you check if it is sweet enough?"

"For that, Hime" he purred sensuously, "you'll have to taste it". He spun her around in his arms. She was amazed at his seductive powers. Never ever before in her life had she felt like this, to give herself over to another being, as Jiraiya was making her feel now. He gazed deeply into her eyes, asking for permission to proceed. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and he swooped in. Their lips met, as Tsunade bunched her hands in his shirt, and he placed a hand on her skull, the other making its way around her lithe waist, rubbing it in a way that made her moan into the kiss. Their tongues clashed, and his overpowered hers, as he plundered every inch of her domain, marking it as his territory. She tried to fight back, but found herself being blissfully lost in the kiss, moaning and whimpering into his mouth.

They broke apart for air, Tsunade gasping lungfuls of oxygen. "Perfect" Jiraiya mumbled.

"Just shut up and kiss me" she ordered him, ready to restart, but he held her back. Confused, she stared into his eyes.

"Know this Hime, once we start, I won't be able to stop". She nodded, and they dived back into the kiss. This time there was no gentleness, which was replaced by a burning desire and passion. They kissed roughly, and she linked her arms round her neck, bringing him ever so closer. His hands roamed her body, rubbing them in a seductive manner which made her moan into his mouth. He slanted the angle of his lips, forcing his way into her mouth. Her own tongue did not remain docile, dancing around with his organ, having completely given herself up to him at this point.

He picked her up, and she locked her legs around his waist, as he moved them to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, below him. Once again they broke apart for air, foreheads touching. "Best kiss I ever had" they admitted in symphony. They both blushed at the timing and selection of each other's words. "That was so cheesy" she giggled, "and you're supposed to be the 'Foremost Writer of Romance across time" she teased.

She gazed into his warm brown eyes, that held so much power, and so much love for her. "I'm going to make love to you until the Sun comes up" he declared. Her breath hitched in her throat, as a wave of raw sexual energy swept over her. She nodded, and he swooped in to claim her lips again...

 **Author's Note: Hello, my dear readers, how are you? Sorry for the incomplete ending (cackles evilly) but the chapter was getting too long. And this way you'll all tune into the next chapter. Until next time, Farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 _Recap_

 _She gazed into his warm brown eyes, that held so much power, and so much love for her. "I'm going to make love to you until the Sun comes up" he declared. Her breath hitched in her throat, as a wave of raw sexual energy swept over her. She nodded, and he swooped in to claim her lips again..._

Jiraiya kissed her deeply, his tongue and teeth overpowering her, leaving her pink-cheeked and gasping for breath. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes are at her flirtatiously, "So Hime, I learnt this new technique, it allows me to mold the temperature of each individual organ" he had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he kissed her again. This time, she gasped into his mouth as his ice-cold hands on her hips froze her, making her tremble for reasons unthinkable, his lips transferring the coldness into her. He snuck his tongue into her mouth, and she melted. Just when she thought she'd never know any such thing as warmth again, his tongue heated her up to her core, leaving her ever so ready for him. She welcomed him gratefully, coiling her tongue around his in a tempting dance.

A sudden gush of cold wind from the window made her shiver, and he heated his entire body. She flattened herself against him, teeth chattering as she sucked in his heat. Jiraiya smirked, "So Tsu-chan, what do you think of it?" he asked as he closed the window in a snap of his fingers.

She knotted her hands into his fiery white mane and kissed him deeply in response "breathtaking".

Jiraiya grinned and moved his hand across to her obi stash. Slowly and sensuously, he untied it, whilst never breaking eye contact, making her shiver in anticipation. Once he had undone it, he marveled at her. "Kami help me" he intoned. She blushed as he kept on staring at her. He moved to her neck, and began suckling on that spot that he somehow knew so well. She moaned and arched her back. He moved down to her chest, taking off her bra in a flash. He tentatively placed a hand on one of the orbs of flesh, and almost sighed at their softness. She bit back a squeal as the incredible feeling washed over her. He took out his tongue and began rolling it around the edges of her left breast, deliberately ignoring her protruding peak until it was inflated from need. "She fisted her hands in his hair, "please Jiraiya" she begged.

After a minute of more heavenly torture. He gave into her, and wrapped his thick lips around her rosy nipple. The sudden coldness on her sensitive nipple made her cry out. Just when she thought she could not feel more pleasure, he once again heated up his tongue, suckling on her nipple, forcing her to scream out his name in unbearable pleasure "Jiraiya", she wrapped her legs around him even tighter, inadvertently grinding against his pelvis, causing him to groan on her nipple.

Outside, several shinobi and civilians alike were startled by the noise. Two of them being Kakashi Hatake, the infamous Copy Ninja, and the other being Yamato, the only mokuton user alive. They both shun-shined to the her apartment door, and Yamato was about to enter, when he saw blood plummeting from Kakashi's nose. Kakashi had unveiled his Sharingan only to see two of the Legendary Sannin pressed together on the bed as Jiraiya-sama suckled Tsunade-sama's two massive...

"Senpai, what is wrong?" Yamato questioned.

'Nothing" Kakashi decided. "Tsunade-sama's just reacquainting herself with a very special individual. Yamato heard the screams emanate from the apartment again, and raised his eyebrows in shock. Kakashi nodded at him, and together they performed some privacy seals on the apartment, and swiftly left.

Inside, Tsunade was on fire. Jiraiya was suckling and biting on her nipples like there was no tomorrow, and she could not help produce another round of high-pitched screams. This caused Jiraiya's already engorged cock to swell even further, testing his mettle and patience. "Shh hime" he silenced her.

"Cant-stop-myself, you're-too-damned-good-at-this" she uttered in between gasps and moans as he continuously winded her.

Jiraiya moved further south, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine and making her skin prickle. He stopped at her waist, unfastening her skirt, and seductively peeling them off, kissing her thighs at the same time. She buried her hands in his hair, urging him to touch her where she most wanted, no needed, to be touched. Before he could go any further however, she tugged him back up to her. "You're wearing too many clothes" she complained breathlessly to his confused face. Jiraiya grinned and removed his kimono, revealing a granite-chiseled sculpture. She bit her lip as she drunk in every curve and dip on his vast expanse; from his solid, gleaming eight packs to the muscled valleys of his hills. He was perfection, and she could literally see very muscle with the slightest of movement. She wanted nothing more than to run over his near-unattainable physique with a block of ice. In all her experience as a medic shinobi, she had never seen such a ripped figure, or such a desirable one. His thick forearms flowered with veins traversed to his pants, which he undid in one swift motion. His bulging biceps went beneath her thighs, as he ducked down to taste her.

She scraped the back of his neck and whimpered out as he licked her clit, stimulating it. He maneuvered a finger into her and she cried out, arching her back. Grinning, he crooked his finger inside her, and furiously sucked at her clit. He managed to add to more fingers, before she screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm overcame her. His now wet hands wandered up her body, before stopping at her bust, and smearing the wetness onto her nipples. He sucked them dry in turn, and she grabbed the back of her head, begging him to do it again, arching her back for him. He moved further upward, eliciting whimpers from the vixen beneath him as he dragged his teeth across her throat, before looking deeply into her eyes, asking her for permission wordlessly. She nodded, and he stripped himself of his boxers, leaving his manhood poking against the inside of her thigh.

From what Tsunade could feel and see, Jiraiya was massive - "he's twice as large and thick as Dan or anyone else"

"Like what you see Hime?" he simpered. Tsunade blushed at this. EEP! She'd said that out aloud!

Flashing that lecherous grin of his, he kissed her passionately, intertwining their tongues, before entering her in one rapid thrust. She cried out into his mouth, she was being stretched in a way she'd never been before. He was relentless, unstoppable in bed as he was in battle. He quickly set a very brutal pace, luxuriating in Tsunade's cries to never stop. It'd been so long since she'd felt this, and to her mortification, she was soon screaming his name in agonizing pleasure. Her status as Hokage meant she couldn't visit red-light areas, so she'd had to make do with her fingers and straps. Now that Jiraiya was here, she suspected her days of being unsatisfied were being over - he'd put her biggest dildo to shame with his humongous package.

He continued to plunge into her for another fifteen minutes of delectation, before she was soon tipped over the edge and chanting his name, "Ah, Jiraiya!" she kept screaming into his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally came down from her high. Sex with Jiraiya was like reaching the seventh heaven. She sighed as the remnants of the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced swept over her. Yet, to her astonishment, he hadn't ejaculated yet. She was flabbergasted by his control and stamina.

Gingerly, Jiraiya flipped them around, so that she was in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, as he secured his arms around her tiny waist, her head resting on the crook of his neck, trying to catch her breath. "A perfect fit" he mused internally. He was right, they fit together like the pieces of a jigsaw, only made for each other.

"That was the best sex I've ever had Jiraiya" she panted.

"My my, Hime, you must've had pretty bad lovers before me. But fear not! The Gallant Jiraiya is here to save his princess!" he proclaimed. Tsunade giggled at his antics before kissing him. Tingles erupted throughout her body as he lifted her and sat her down on his cock. From this position, he felt even larger, invading depths she never knew even existed before. She moaned as she adjusted to his size. Placing his hands on her hips, he started lifting her up and down. She complied with his actions, and soon she was riding him like there was no tomorrow as he bucked his hips like a wild horse.

He grabbed her breasts and started roughly groping them as he increased his speed, obtaining the desired reaction as her voice grew more shrill and breathless. She locked her arms behind his neck, bringing them closer as they moved in unison, perfectly complimenting each other. He moved one arm down to her clit, rubbing her clit at breakneck speed. His other arm moved to her backside, entering her other hole. She screamed at the takeover of her second hole. That wasn't all though, Jiraiya tipped her slightly backwards, before nearly swallowing both her nipples into his mouth, rolling them around with his teeth. Once again, he cooled his lips using that special jutsu of his, before finally heating up his tongue and wrapping it around both her nipples. At the same moment, he plunged even deeper into her, through her cervix and teasing her womb. This stimulation of all her pleasure points resulted in the loudest scream ever. Her voice echoed till the far corners of the world, as she screamed two words repetitively as he rocked her world, "Jiraiya Kami!". She felt as if her very soul were being seduced out of her body. She felt tremors erupt across her body as she experienced multiple orgasms and her nerves were overloaded with the pleasure Jiraiya was giving her.

The privacy seals were long broken, unable to weather the decibels of pure, unadulterated pleasure. After what felt like an eternity, she stopped arching her back and slumped against his chest, his heartbeat soothing and dulling her overwrought senses. "I love you" he whispered into her ear, his baritone bedroom voice lacing it's way around her like necromancy, before giving her a soft, chaste kiss. She pressed her head against his, "love you you" she uttered, silent tears falling down her cheeks. He kissed them away, and she leaned into the warmth of his lips.

She realized something. He still had not cummed. Again! 'Just how good is this guy?!' she questioned herself, flabbergasted. As if reading her mind, he smirked. "Shocked by my innate talent and prowess in the sack?" he questioned "you're not the first. It's why I've never had to pay for a lay" he finished. She widened her eyes at this particular tidbit of information. "I'm going to adhere to my word. I'm going to ravage you into the night" he uttered before changing positions again. Now behind her, he placed his hand on her hips, kissing at her neck with untamed abandon. "Ready?" he huskily mumbled into her ear. But he didn't wait for an answer. He bucked his hips and slammed his hips into hers savagely. Her response hitched in her throat, and soon gave way to whimpers and moans, and eventually screams...

It was not until two rounds later that he cummed, hot and thick ropes of cum gushing into her; and it was not until until four o'clock into the morning that they stopped. Tsunade was pleasured till exhaustion from their acts of debauchery. Cupping her chin, he looked at her, "you're the best I've ever had." He kissed her. "No one compares to you". Kiss. "You're more perfect than perfection itself". Kiss. Tsunade blushed heavily away from his abundant praises. "You too, Jiraiya" she mumbled into his chest, "you damn stamina freak, that was the best thing that ever happened to me" she grumbled. He chuckled at this. Crawling up his chest, she gave him a deep, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she rested in his arms.

"Promise me you'll be always be with me" she pleaded.

"Forever and more Hime..." he answered.

 **Sorry for the long delay guys, it's tough to write lemons without your parents finding it out. Anyways, here's something I hope you'll like (keep a box of tissues handy as you read this *cue perverted nosebleed*).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 _Recap_

 _"Promise me you'll be always be with me" she pleaded._

 _"Forever and more Hime..." he answered._

Tsunade's eyes fluttered upon as sunlight trickled in through the window. She looked up to see Jiraiya sleeping with a smile etched on his face, as if content in holding his Hime in his arms. She sighed. Of course he'd be asleep. He'd gone through hell and back against Pain. Not to mention their carnal indulges the night before. She blushed as she remembered those. If Hashirama and Tobirama were the God of Shinobi **(** **Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure who is/are recipients of that title, so for plot's sake I'll go with her forefathers)** then Jiraiya was definitely the God of Sex.

She ran her hand across his tough, muscular abdomen; part assessing his injuries and part drooling with desire and lust. She shook her head, it was too early. Besides, she had to be in her office soon. She got off of him and was about to hit the shower, when a strong muscular arm wrapped around her lithe waist and pulled back onto him. "Too early" he mumbled into her ear. Rolling her eyes "I have to go to work baka" she replied.

"You can wait a little longer" he uttered huskily into her ear, nibbling at its lobe. She tried to stifle a moan as he worked his magic across her ear, and whimpered when she felt the outline of his morning glory press against her. "Again Jiraiya?" she questioned, placing both her hands on his cheeks. He answered by placing his hand on the back of he neck and pressing his lips to hers.

She lay on his chest, kissing him gently, intimately; rolling around her hair in his white hair. The kiss soon grew heated, as they wrestled with their tongues. She moved slightly, so that she was straddling him, still pressed against his chest. She slowly sunk down onto him. "Oh, Tsunade" he gasped.

She moaned into his neck as every inch of him went into her. She stilled her motion, trying to adjust to his size. Once comfortable, she began slowly moving her hips against his, as he kissed that spot on her neck that almost caused her to be undone right then.

This time it was different; slow and romantic. There was none of the roughness of the previous night, only the passion, replaced by a gentleness and affection akin to that of newlyweds consummating their first night of marriage.

He leaned upwards, pushing her back as he kissed her; his arms wrapping around her waist. He moved his hips against hers, filling her in a way that made her week at the knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he drove deeper within her, her legs tightening around his waist, hitting that spot that made her scream into his mouth...

This time it was different, this time they both came together. Tsunade panted as she gazed into her lover's warm black eyes, their foreheads pressed together. "I have to go" she said. "No you don't" he replied kissing her lovingly; effectively taking away her brain's function to operate. She felt him lying back down, but she was too sleepy to care. He hugged her tighter as they continued kissing, her hands in his soft white hair, as they drifted off into sleep...

Tsunade awoke around midday, her lips swollen and still attached to Jiraiya's. He regarded her with a curious glint in her eyes, a look she could not place. Her cheeks flushed several shades of pink as he continued to eye her. "Why are you looking at me like that?".

"I was just thinking that you're the most beautiful thing God ever created" he replied coolly. She blushed even further if possible.

"Only you can say something like that and make it sound genuine" she teased him.

"That's because it it. Each and every word" he spoke as he kissed her hand. "Oh, and while we're on the subject of God, I never knew you thought of me as Kami. You seemed to be screaming that to the entire world yesterday. Tsunade's face had reddened beyond imagination at this point. It was true though; he was just that good, that sinfully good. His sex should've been illegal for how good it was. To wipe off the smug grin on his face, she kissed him deeply. Breaking the kiss for air, she snuggled back into his warm chest. "You're so warm" she sighed.

"It's a toad sage thing" he replied.

"No, it's a Jiraiya thing" she declared.

He smiled at this and feathered her neck with kisses. "Can I expect a wake up call like that every morning?" he asked.

"If you can make love to me like that, anytime" she cooed, winking at him before getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jiraiya pulled her back by her wrist.

"I have to go get ready baka. I'm already late as it is."

"Care if I join you" he questioned. He reinforced his cause by kissing her slowly, intimately until he gave in. His blatant blackmailing technique soon proved fruitful as she nodded in affirmation. Smiling like a little boy who'd gotten his favorite candy, he gathered her up into his arms bridal-style. She rolled her eyes at his romantic ways as he carried her to the shower. Turning on the shower, he took her into a dominating, knee-shaking kiss as they started up again...

 _Some hours later_

Tsunade strode into her office around 2 pm, feeling more deliciously satisfied then ever before. She even stopped to greet the ANBU detail assigned to her. Shizune was deeply worried by this. _'Since when was Tsunade-sama so nice?'_ she asked herself; _'she's always hated being protected by the_ ANBU'. Just when she was about to enquire about her master's health, Naruto tramped into the office. "Baa-chan, where are you?" he called out.

"I'm right here, gaki" she replied. Shizune now knew something was wrong. Tsunade-sama never acted nice to Naruto, outwardly at least. Naruto raised his eyes at this, sensing something was amiss too. "Uh baa-chan, are you alright?" Naruto enquired, with a whiff of precaution.

"Better than ever, Naruto. Why do you ask?" the Godaime replied cheerfully.

"No reason. I just figured you'd be a bit more sad, considering everything that's happened" Naruto hinted, still not able to quite accept the death of his godfather.

"Listen Naruto, about that. I just wanted to tell you" Tsunade began.

"Wait, Baa-chan, just let me speak first. I never told him, so I figured I'd tell you instead, since you were the one he loved. Don't look so shocked, he spoke about you all the time" Naruto replied to her shocked expression. "It's just, I've never had a family, ya know. Not a mother nor a father. But when I was with Ero-sennin, that was the closest I've ever felt to having a father. I guess it was all the little things he did. I guess I never really thought much of it then, but then again, you never know what you have until you lose it. He'd wish me on my birthday, buy me new jumpsuits and take me out to ramen. He'd even take me to the hot springs to peek on naked women, kinda like a father-son bonding trip. He'd cover with a blanket and wish me good night when I would sleep from exhaustion. He taught me how to shave. Kami, I wish he was still here; just for one more minute so I could tell him how much I loved him" Naruto sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve.

"Then why don't you" Jiraiya appeared, undoing his invisibility jutsu, his eyes holding nothing but love and affection for his godson.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shrieked in a very unmanly high-pitched scream. "But how, you were dead.." Naruto trailed off, too stupefied to be capable of coherent speech or thought.

Then suddenly, a speed that would've made the Nidaime and Yondaime proud, Naruto flew to Jiraiya and slammed his fist into his godfather's face. "I hate you" Naruto snarled, his eyes brimming with tears. Jiraiya simply smirked at this, which infuriated Naruto further. He growled, "You think this is funny? You don't know how painful it was. You don't know how much Baa-chan was crying, guzzling glass after glass of alcohol, weeping until her eyes were red".

Tsunade's cheeks flushed pink at this. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow, and smirked lecherously at her. Naruto narrowed his eyes, watching the silent exchange between his grandparent-like figures. "Ero-sennin, stop hitting on Baa-chan. And Baa-chan, why aren't you doing anything to him?" Naruto questioned.

"Because, gaki" Jiraiya moved toward Tsunade, his eyes never leaving hers, and then proceeded to demonstrate to Naruto as he pulled Tsunade's chin up and kissed her intensely, his hand sifting through her hair. "Ew Ero-sennin, stop making out with Baa-chan, it's so gross". They continued until the need for air made them split apart, Jiraiya grinning and Tsunade pink-cheeked. "That's how to get the girl gaki" Jiraiya winked at Naruto. Tsunade hit him lightly in the shoulder as retaliation, before smiling herself.

"Tell you what Naruto, why don't you head off to Ichiraku's, I'll meet you there and then tell you the entire story". Naruto sped to Ichiraku's, never one to miss free ramen. "So Hime" Jiraiya purred seductively, nibbling at Tsunade's ear, "I'll be waiting for you tonight" he uttered before winking at her and jumping out the window towards Ichiraku's Ramen.

Meanwhile Shizune, who'd been a silent spectator up til now, looked as though she were going to have a stroke any moment. "I need a drink" she groaned, dumping herself onto a chair, trying to absorb what she'd just seen. Tsunade grinned, taking out her secret stash of sake from under her desk...

Hours later, Tsunade arrived at her home. She unlocked the door only to be greeted by absolute darkness. "Where's Jiraiya?" she asked herself. Almost instantaneously, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, a sturdy chin nuzzling into her from behind, "missing me, Hime?".

He led her across the length of the apartment to the door of his bathroom, where he inexplicably stripping.

"What are you doing baka?" she hissed at him.

"Patience is a virtue, Hime" he grinned at her, "now take off your clothes and follow me". She reluctantly removed all her clothing and followed him inside.

Once inside, all her doubts were washed away. Scented candles decorated the place. A magical smell of honey-lemon hung in the air, and the atmosphere overall was so relaxing. Jiraiya beckoned her inot the bathtub, which he'd filled with bubbled water, and soon he was rubbing away at her shoulders, removing all the tension and worry from her essence. "Ah, Jiraiya" Tsunade moaned, "this feels like heaven". And then, the gears in her head turning, she batted her eyelashes at him seductively. "But you know what would be even better?" she cooed, "if you were with me inside here".

His eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets at this. "O-of course. I'd love that" he stammered. He moved into the bah, and they shifted positions so that she was on his lap, the back of her head rested against his chest. She snuggled into him, his arms keeping her in place. She nuzzled against his chin. "I see you've been shaving" she laughed beautifully. He took her hand into his, interlacing their fingers together, and kissed the entire length of her arm in response. "I love you, Jiraiya" she confessed, closing her eyes. "Love you too, Hime" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

They stayed there for the night, letting sleep overtake them, safe and sound in each other's arms...


End file.
